Exploud (Pokémon)
|} Exploud (Japanese: バクオング Bakuong) is a introduced in Generation III. It evolves from starting at level 40. It is the final form of . Biology Exploud is a blue, bipedal Pokémon with a large mouth. It has red eyes, a stubby nose, and two peg-like teeth in each jaw. It has protruding tubes with holes along its body: seven forming a crest on top of its head, one on each elbow and knee, two along its back, and one at the end of each of its two tails. The tubes along its head-crest and tails are tipped with yellow, while the ones along its back have yellow semicircular patterns on either sides. There are two yellow semicircle markings on its belly, but they are rarely seen due to its giant mouth. Its arms have three thin stripes below its elbow and three fingers. Each foot has four claws, three in the front and one in the back, and a yellow paw pad. Exploud's uses the tubes on its body to draw in air and increase its noise-based attacks. Its bellowing is capable of triggering earthquakes and can be heard from over six miles away. While it only raises its voice when it is in battle, it can also communicate its feelings to others by producing whistle-like sounds. It lives in . In the anime Major appearances Exploud debuted in Exploud and Clear, evolving from 's . After it evolved, it disobeyed and then left its . Later in the episode, tried to kidnap Exploud. When Exploud saw Guy defending it, it began to listen to him once again. An Exploud appeared in Lights, Camerupt, Action!, where it played the role of a villain in a movie that Elijah and his were delivering to a small village. An Exploud appeared in Pikachu's Island Adventure, where it, along with a and , assisted and his cronies in claiming an island and kicking out its current residents. As a result, and his friends agreed to help the original resident Pokémon reclaim the island. Two Exploud appeared in Arceus and the Jewel of Life, under the ownership of Damos. In the original timeline set up by the movie, they were used by Damos, who was under , to attack with . When and traveled to the past to prevent this, Marcus, the one responsible for hypnotizing Damos, managed to use the Exploud again to attack Arceus. An Exploud appeared in Team Rocket's Shocking Recruit!, where it was causing trouble for Team Rocket. An Exploud appeared in Splitting Heirs!, under the ownership of Blake and Heath's father. It attacked , , , and ; and was mistaken as a wild Pokémon at first. Then, it was revealed to be Blake and Heath's father's Pokémon, who once often helped them remember how well they got along. An Exploud appeared in the Hoopa's Surprise Ring Adventures short , where it was among the Pokémon summoned by to use their to wake Ash, but to no avail. Minor appearances An Exploud appeared in a fantasy in Pinch Healing!. A 's Exploud appeared in Team Shocker!, where it was seen participating in the Performance Stage of the . An Exploud appeared in A Conspiracy to Conquer!, in which it was being possessed by an evil, psychopathic . Pokédex entries s with its powerful voice. Once it sucks in air through the holes all over its body, a loud attack is sure to follow.}} , which are so loud they can be heard more than away.}} In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations In the manga adaptation for , Marcus owned an Exploud and along with his other Pokémon, he used them to attack and weaken . In the Pokémon Adventures manga In What Would You Do for a Whismur?, two and an Exploud were called by the that were disturbed by Team Magma's attack at Rusturf Tunnel. They disbanded the troublemakers using . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries away.}} |} |} away. It emits all sorts of noises from the ports on its body.}} |} |} away. It emits all sorts of noises from the ports on its body.}} away. It emits all sorts of noises from the ports on its body.}} |} |} away. It emits all sorts of noises from the ports on its body.}} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=FFF|area=Evolve }} |area=Endless Level 54, Forever Level 4, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |} |} |area=Cave: Rugged Flats}} |area=Melodious Woodland: A Lively Concert}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 1}} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 259}} |area=Sapphire Sea: Booming Grotto (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} In events |Monster Week 2 Exploud|English|United States|50|October 25 to 31, 2003|link=List of PCNY event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Level 50 Exploud}} |Monster Week 2 Exploud|English|United States|100|October 25 to 31, 2003|link=List of PCNY event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Level 100 Exploud}} |} Stats Base stats Generation III-V Generation VI onward Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Crunch|Dark|Physical|80|100|15}} By TM/HM By |Circle Throw|Fighting|Physical|60|90|10}} |Disarming Voice|Fairy|Special|40|—|15}} |Endeavor|Normal|Physical|—|100|5}} |Extrasensory|Psychic|Special|80|100|20}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Hammer Arm|Fighting|Physical|100|90|10}} |Smelling Salts|Normal|Physical|70|100|10|*|'}} |Smokescreen|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Snore|Normal|Special|50|100|15||'}} |Take Down|Normal|Physical|90|85|20||'}} |Whirlwind|Normal|Status|—|—|20| }} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=294 |name2=Loudred |type1-2=Normal |evo2= |no3=295 |name3=Exploud |type1-3=Normal}} Sprites Trivia * Exploud can learn the most , being able to use 11. Origin Exploud shares some features with a , a musical instrument known for its loud volume. Name origin Exploud is a combination of explode and loud. Bakuong may be a combination of 爆音 bakuon (the sound of an explosion) and 音楽 ongaku (music). In other languages and |fr=Brouhabam|frmeaning=From , and the bam |es=Exploud|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Krawumms|demeaning=Literally |it=Exploud|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=폭음룡 Pokumryong|komeaning=From , and ; literally "Explosive sound dragon" |zh_cmn=爆音怪 Bàoyīn'guài|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Sonic boom monster" |ru=Эксплауд Eksplaud|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Pokémon whose base stats changed in Generation VI de:Krawumms es:Exploud fr:Brouhabam it:Exploud ja:バクオング zh:爆音怪